


Reckless

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Blood mention, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fighting, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: During the battle of Wakanda, you're being reckless and as a result, Steve yells at you.





	Reckless

The aliens poured through the slight opening that T’Challa had given them in the barrier surrounding Wakanda.  There were so many of them that you weren’t sure how you were ever going to win this.  You watched as more and more people were falling around you.  You fought back to back with Natasha for a little while, but in all the chaos you got separated from one another.

Their blood was staining your gear as fired off a few rounds from your gun.  You weren’t paying attention when you were tackled to the ground from behind.  You felt the creatures hot breath on your neck and you struggled against it, trying everything to break free.

Then as quickly as it came, it was gone and you rolled over to see Steve standing above you.  He was also covered in blood and he looked angry, his blue eyes burning as he offered you his hand.  "Are you insane?! You could’ve been killed!“

You frowned, momentarily forgetting that there was a battle still going on around you and Steve, “I’m sorry I don’t have eyes in the back of my head!”  You shouted at him.

He noticed another one of the alien creatures rushing toward the two of you and shoved you behind him before punching the alien in the face and crushing its skull with one of his new shields.  When he was sure it was dead he turned back to you.  You were firing off some more rounds as more aliens tried to come at the two of you.  “You should be paying more attention to your surroundings!”

You leaned around him and shot another one of the aliens, “Like you’re doing right now while yelling at me?”

He growled and pulled you closer, “I don’t want to see you get killed out here.”

“Steve!”  You tackled him to the ground and the alien leapt over you all.  It spun as soon as it landed and came charging.  Steve was quicker and lunged for the alien, stopping it before it could get to you as you struggled to get to your feet.

Your body was screaming in protest at having to fight more.  Sweat was running down your face, and you were breathing heavily.  You didn’t know how much longer you could last against the onslaught of creatures that just seemed to keep coming from the ships that had fallen from the sky.  

You grabbed Steve’s arm and said, “I’ll watch your six if you watch mine.”

“Deal,” he said as the two of you turned back to back and fought alongside one another.

Before too long you and Steve heard Bruce say something about Vision needing help.  You turned and could barely make out two figures in the distance falling from where they had been trying to remove the Mind stone from Vision’s head.  

“Go,” you told Steve.  “I’ll be fine.”

He gave you a worried look, “You sure?”

You nodded, “Yes, I promise.  Now go!  We can’t let Thanos get that stone.”  He nodded and rushed off in the direction where Vision was leaving you alone on the battlefield once more.


End file.
